


Splendide mendax

by lauwrite



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aldhelm is being as cute as with Aethelflead, F/M, crackship i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauwrite/pseuds/lauwrite
Summary: Aldhelm has always had a bad eye on Aethelred's mistress, Eadith. But the turn of events teaches him that he shouldn't have misjudged her so fast.
Relationships: Aldhelm/Eadith
Kudos: 1





	Splendide mendax

It isn’t a surprise to Aldhelm when Aethelred removes him from his position as Commander of his household soon after the battle against the Danes. He can’t tell if he is relieved, this position so close to the Lord of Mercia was giving him the possibility to at least temper him. But Athelflaed undeniably represents his idea of what kind of leader Mercia deserves, and being her trusted man has more value than any title.

No. What comes more to a surprise to him is the man who succeeds him one day. The young son of a Mercian traitor, ambitious despite the disgrace of his family. Aldhelm can’t really blame the boy for his ambition, who wouldn’t try anything to take back what they lost? However, it doesn’t mean he likes it either. He knows Aethelred and someone pouring honey in his ear would only increase his delusional goals. 

But what makes Aldhelm even more weary of Eardwulf’s intentions, and mostly the manner he wants to reach them, is the presence of his sister, Eadith. A pretty flower she is, with her fiery hair and emerald eyes. She laughs and smiles all the time, and as much as Adhelm finds the sound and vision quite pleasant, he can’t help but see through it. The way she regularly seeks for Aethelred’s gaze across a crowded room and her fingers lightly grazing over his arm when he is close enough to her. Athelflaed doesn’t miss it either and despises it. Not that she is jealous, she hates her husband even more, but she doesn’t like the woman’s intention toward Aethelred and she fears for her own life. After all, he already tried to have her killed on his own, an over - ambitious woman whispering in his ear is all he needs to try again. 

So, it’s more out of support for the Lady of Mercia that he starts to dislike Eadith and keeps staring at her with a bad eye. And it doesn’t fade with time. In early summer, Aethelred plans to attack the Danes while they are supposedly sailing toward Ireland and neither he nor Athelflaed doubt this decision to be the result of Eardwulf and his sister’s plans. But things don’t turn as gloriously as it should have and saxons, mercians and welshs find themselves united against the Danes. And despite a great victory that Aldhelm claims proudly to have been led by Athelflaed, it has cost many lives, and mostly one that will bring discord in Mercia : Aethelred’s. 

Now Mercia needs a new Lord but Ealdormans can’t agree on a man and Edward suggests that a peacemaker should be nominated. Of course, it’s Eardwulf that is chosen, the man he is sure is at the origin of this mess. And Aldhelm is now pacing in circles in his bedroom, trying to find a way to reverse the situation until a series of knocks brings him to a halt. He opens the door, his eyes widening in surprise at the woman standing in front of him, looking nervously around to make sure they aren’t being watched. 

“Lady Eadith.” He says, scanning her from feet to head.

She finally dares to look at him, her fingers playing with one of her bracelets. “Lord Aldhelm.” She looks another time behind her, Aldhelm following her gaze. When she turns to him again, she straightens her shoulders, a determination mixed to what he guesses is fear burning in her eyes. “The Lady Athelflaed needs you.” He furrows his eyebrows, confused by what sounds like a plea. “My brother locked her up for her to mourn her husband. But I think it’s more to have her out of his way.”

Aldhelm’s hand holds the handle of the door tighter, he should have predicted such things to happen. At least, Uhtred is already gone to protect Aelfwynn from Edward’s men in charge of bringing her back to Aeglesburgh and to her betrothal, Eardwulf again. He opens his mouth to thank her for this information, but suddenly, the thought of her brother makes him weary again. She’s Aethelred’s mistress and her brother is about to have the highest position in Mercia, why would she betray her brother now, when what they have been seeking to take back, and even more, is finally in their hands.

“Why are you telling me that?” He asks, almost coldly and despite the fact that they have never really talked to each other before, it shocks her and she makes a small step back. 

She looks down to the ground, her arms wrapping around her chest as to hide her sudden vulnerability and Aldhelm regrets the roughness of his words. “I think we all can make a mistake on the person we should believe in.” She says shamefully, looking up to him with sorry eyes. 

Aldhelm clenches his jaw, feeling more concerned than he wishes he would have been by her words. His hand loses grip on the handle and comes to scratch his beard as he thinks of a way to put Athelflaed out of this situation. Eadith patiently stares at him, but she starts to play again with her bracelets, the cling of the metal reminding Aldhelm of the time passing. 

Eventually, he stares back at her, not missing the light of hope in her pupils. “Tell Lady Aethelflaed that I will wait for her with horses to flee out of Aeglesburgh. But you must tell me in which room she’s locked up.” Eadith nods vigorously and she immediately indicates him the exact location of the room before they take different directions. 

Thanks to Eadith, an hour later, he and Aethelflaed are riding out of Aeglesburgh in the night with only the moonlight to allow them to see through the darkness. Even the Lady of Mercia is stunned by the sudden change of side of the red hair who’s now riding to find Uhtred and his men to warn them of their changement of plan. 

During the following days, Aldhem thinks occasionally of Eadith and how she bravely decided to go against her brother. It reminds him of his own realisation about Aethelred and he regrets having judged her so badly all this time. He also didn’t properly thank her for her precious help and fortunately, God gives him the occasion to.

He crosses her in Aeglesburgh’s palace corridor the morning after he came back with Aethelflead, Sihtric and Young Uhtred, dull and mourning as they thought the poor Aelfwynn had succumbed to the sickness. But thanks to Eadith again, they were wrong. And so, when he sees her in her purple dress, now rid of its brightness after spending days crossing the countryside, walking gracefully, he gives her a smile. She immediately slows her pace, averting her eyes as Aldhelm keeps walking towards her. 

When they are close enough, Aldhelm joins his hands behind his back and clears his throat. “I should thank you Lady.” He keeps smiling and she raises two surprised green eyes. “And I also should ask you for forgiveness for having misjudged you.” He adds, bowing his head slightly.

Her mouth falls agape, blinking several times at him. And suddenly, she giggles, a sound more beautiful and pleasant than any bird song Aldhelm has ever heard. She stretches out a hand, wrapping it around his arm, her thumb lightly grazing over the fabric of his sleeve and his still joined hands part. This time, it’s him who’s almost too shy to meet her eyes, but when he finally dares to, he is rewarded by their softness and brilliance. “You’re forgiven Lord Aldhelm.” She smiles kindly. 

Her hand drops to her side again and with a last smile and a small nod, she continues her way through the corridor and Aldhelm can’t help but watch her leave him until she disappears from his sight. He lets out a sigh, realizing he has been holding back his breath. Maybe it had been his greatest mistake, to have misjudged her. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had an awakening, and i HAD to write this. Might write more about them in the future, who knows!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give your opinion on this crackship (because rn it's living freely in my head, it's crazy) and about this short one shot, t'was the first time i was writing a crackship ahah! 
> 
> Love yall for having dared to read that!


End file.
